


Quick Bursts of Realization

by biggestbaddestwolf



Category: The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestbaddestwolf/pseuds/biggestbaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku gets fed up and shuts Joshua up in the most shocking way he knows how. >400 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Bursts of Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amasa/gifts).



Two seconds into this, and I realized who I'm kissing.

Technically, I knew before I leaned into the kiss. I knew it was Joshua before he even did that stupid little sly look of his. Before he gave me that peck on the cheek that confused me enough that I was pretty sure I knew how it felt to live life as Beat. That stupid little peck that ended with him giggling at me, and me staring at him in stupid mute horror and embarrassment and--

Usually, I don't talk because it's not worth saying anything. Joshua's the only thing that makes me speechless.

I knew it was Joshua when I glared at him and demanded an explanation. When he laughed again and tried to change the topic. I had to know who he was; only Joshua made me blush so damned angrily all the time.

It was out of frustration that I reacted. Sick of his distractions and his games, and of that peck, and it'd only been a few short seconds since he'd done it. He wasn't even looking at me anymore; he'd already found something interesting in a store window (or, at least, something to pretend to be interested in, who knew with him).

I reached out. Pulled him in by the back of the neck. Lips pressed against his, because for _once_, I was one step ahead of the great Joshua.

Two seconds into this, and it hit me that his lips don't feel like some mystical thing. They're tangible, real, warm, even, and the normality of it is what makes me realize how normal Joshua _isn't_.

The Composer's lips were pressed against mine, and it occurred to me that he could tear the world down around my ears, just because he didn't like the kiss. And it wouldn't be a surprise. We were close, sure, but that kiss made me realize how many miles away Joshua was from me.

I pulled back. hiding my expression-- a mix of confusion and embarrassment at my own actions and revelations--in the collar of my shirt. I turned away from him. He laughed.

Two seconds after, and I realized that he knew I was going to do that all along.

 

**Fin**


End file.
